Tuco Salamanca
A kingpin under employment of the Juarez Drug Cartel, Tuco Salamanca '''was feared for his insanity and tendancy to lash out for even the most minor of reasons. With family in the Cartel with his uncle being a former drug runner before his disability forcing him to retire and his cousins being hitmen under their employment the Salamanca name is written in blood in the Cartel. Tuco is first seen approached by Jesse Pinkman about a new product entering the market with great potentcy. Tuco loves the product but after Pinkman offers a price, Salamanca offers a bag of money but proceeds to pummel Pinkman with the bag of money. The attack left Pinkman in critical condition, forcing Pinkman's partner, only known as Heisenberg, to go to base. Coming with a bag of what Tuco believes is meth, Heisenberg blows up the base with the substance (with it being fulminated mercury) and gets his money from Salamanca. Battle vs. Vaas Montenegro (by SPARTAN 119) '''Prologue Vaas looked over his list of rival psychopaths. "I've already dealt with this Professor Genki... now... let see, there's that Governor fuck!", and then there's those two bitches from Japan, some Yuno Gasai, as if some lovesick teenage bitch could ever be as crazy as me! And then theres that other bitch, Tokisaki, killed over ten thousand people, apparently they call her "Nightmare". I'll show that little bitch a real fucking nightmare!", Vaas said furiously, "But first, this Salamanca, he thinks he can just go selling a better product than me, trying to take over the market from me?! When I find you, I'm going to fucking gut you!" NOTE: I know Vaas vs Kurumi would not be a fair fighting, the point here is that Vaas doesn't know he's going after a superhuman, or is too insane to care, but that matters little for the purpose of this match. Main Fight Tuco Salamanca: Vaas Montenegro: An unmarked car drove up to the entrance of Tuco Salamanca's base of operations, a two-story building in Albuquerque, where to of Tuco's thugs stood guard. The two windows on the side of the car opened. The barrel of an AK-103 was stuck out the window and fired, a short burst striking one of the guards in the chest multiple times, killing him . Seconds later, Vaas burst out of the side of the car, Desert Eagle in hand, firing two shots, which killed Tuco's second guard . Tuco heard the commotion outside, and grabbed his M4 carbine off the wall, as two of his thugs grabbed their weapons, one armed with an M4 and one with a Smith and Wesson 686. Tuco and his two guards fired on Vaas and the rest of the pirates as they exited the car. Bullets riddled the body of the vehicle, one 5.56mm round form Tuco's rifle striking a pirate in the head, leaving him dead before he hit the ground . A few seconds later, a tracer round impacted the gas tank of the Vaas' vehicle, causing it to explode, killing a pirate the was too close to the car. Vaas and his two surviving men ran to the door of the building and kicked it open. A pirate armed with a Kimber Warrior pistol burst in first, as one of Tuco's thugs entered the top of the staircase. Vaas and the other pirates opened fire, cutting down the thug , only for another of Tuco's guards to enter the staircase, firing a long burst from his M4 and cutting down both of Vaas' remaining guards. Vaas, however, was completely unharmed, apart from being knocked backwards by the bodies of his two fallen henchmen. Vaas drew his Kimber Warrior and shot Tuco's guard three times, killing him . Vaas ascended The staircase and burst into Tuco's "office", only to feel the full weight of another person strike his body and push him against a wall. Tuco then thrust his Bowie knife at Vaas, striking his hand, as he yelled. "You want to fuck with me, bitch. I'll fucking kill you!", Tuco yelled as he thrust the knife straight through Vaas' hand. Vaas, however, in his psychotic rage, didn't seem to notice. Tuco pulled the knife out and went back for another thursting attack. Vaas sidestepped the thrust and slammed Tuco's face straight into the wall. "Has anyone ever told you the definition of insanity?!", Vaas asked as he drew his machete. "Doing the same shit over and over again, and expecting a different result!", Vaas yelled as he easily deflected a third thrust from Tuco's knife, and then slashed at his neck. The machete blade when straight through the drug lord's head, causing his severed head to land on the floor with a dull thud. Expert's Opinion While Tuco had marginally better weapons, Vaas took the majority of the important X-factors, most notably combat experience, having fought for years against he Rakyat, and (presumably) rival criminal organizations. This gave Vaas the skills he needed to come out alive when facing a man every bit as insane as himself. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Tony Montana (By Battlefan237) Tuco Salamanca : X 15 Tony Montana : X 15 "Tight, tight , tight !" Relished Tuco after getting a hold of the new product from Walter. "Told ya that he never disappoints me..." Tuco was about to put more comments to his partner, only to be interrupted by a thug who clumsily burst the door open and shouted :" Boss, the Cuban guy, he's here now." Tuco frowned, and fixed his eyes fiercely at the thug, who began to shiver because he recognized sinister meaning behind the way his boss stared at him. "Pack your f**king weapons, boys !" Yelled Tuco, who began to randomly tap his fingers on his MP5, "And wipe them all out for good !" Tony Montana, who was the Cuban guy the thug referred, had been kept waiting outside the gate of the abandoned double-floored garage where Tuco hid for nearly an hour. After getting rid of his rivals in Miami, Tony was seeking chances to expand his drug empire into New Mexico. He managed to acquaint himself with some other powerful drug dealers in this region, such as Gustavo Fring and Jack Welker, who had become his business partners . But what he lacked at this moment was a reliable producer, so he came to Tuco in order to talk him into sharing his source. "Ah, finally..." Said Tony as he saw a few thugs get out of the garage, but he immediately sensed something wrong : The thugs were all completely armed. "Shit, we've been fooled !" Shouted Tony as the first thug came out of the gate. He drew out his Beretta and shot the thug right on the head . Tony and his men quickly sheltered themselves behind abandoned cars and vans around the gate. However one of Tony's bodyguard wasn't fast enough to dodge behind a nearby wreck, so he instantly got riddled with bullets and tumbled back . "Those scums, bastards..." Tony reeled off strings of dirty words as he took out a grenade from the briefcase where set his infamous little friend. He threw it towards the gate, blasting off two thugs . Meanwhile, at the back of the facility, Tony's right-hand man Manny heard the gunshots and explosion. He led his men into the backyard, where he encountered two of Tuco's men. Both sides began spraying, killing off one on each . The second thug ran into a group of abandoned trucks and containers. Manny ordered his men to investigate the site. As one guard ventured between two containers, the thug jumped out from one container, and stabbed the guard in the throat with a bowie knife . The man screamed in shock, which caught the attention of another guard, who turned back and sprayed down the thug . "There might be more..." Thought the guard as he kicked the container door open, only to reveal a box marked with a huge red cross on its cover. "What's the hell ?" Murmured the guard as he recklessly opened the case. As you know, Tuco Salamanca was a psychopath, which meant that he was crazy enough to place C-4 bombs around his base in order to cause troubles for invasions like this incident here. In an attempt to distinguish C-4 sites from ordinary boxes and containers, Tuco's thugs tended to put special logos on C-4 boxes. And sadly, in this case, the red cross was obviously the logo. A few hundreds feet away, Manny heard the most notorious scream from a man who'd been scared out of his wits. Then all he could remember was an explosion, and the sky filled with flying tires, body parts, windows and doors . All of his men that had been sent to investigate the cars were doomed. "Shit, we're under siege !" Witnessing the smokes coming from the backyard, No-Doze hurried into Tuco's office. "What did you say ?" Glared Tuco. " We're under f**king siege, boss ! " No-Doze exclaimed. "What's the f**king hell ? You think I can't tell it from those smokes ?" Tuco punched No-Doze in the face, causing him to tumble back on the table. Then he smashed No-Doze's head repeatedly with chairs, iron bars and other improvised pieces of furniture in the room, until poor No-Doze's face turned into a bloody marsh . " Everyone grab your firearms and out. " Tuco grabbed up his M4 and headed to the hall. Meanwhile, Manny crippled into the garage . " Hey, why there's no body here? " Wondered Manny. Then he heard people yelling on the other side of the garage. So he hid behind a door and observed. Two thugs walked pass, carrying MP5s. He waited till the last men passed. Manny edged out and stabbed him in the back with a switchblade . The previous thug turned back, and sprayed his MP5 at Manny. Manny fired back with his Uzi, resulting in a dead even . Back to the hall, where Tuco's thugs had been driven back into the building by mixed fire power of Uzis and M16. They joined with Tuco, and fired back at the garage gate. Tony and his men marched towards the garage, the first two got riddled with bullets as soon as they entered . "Right, you wanna play rough ?" Tony went mad . " Passed me the f**king case. " He grabbed up the M203 grenade launcher and aimed it at the gate. "Say hello to my little friend !" The gate boomed open, blasting out two thugs and seriously wounded another . Tony and his men stormed into the hall, clashed with Tuco and his remained thugs. Tuco installed the scope on his M4 Carbine and took down a guard . In return, another guard shot the wounded thug with his Beretta . "No one ever dare to challenge my superiority here ! Not even Gus, not even my f**king father on a damn wheelchair !" Tuco shouted at Tony, began to roar his M4, pumping loads and loads of bullets at Tony's gang. One man got shot in the face and tumbled back . All in a sudden, a clicking noise came from the M4. "He's out of bullets !" yelled Tony, " Get him, boys !" A guard stood up and scolded a thug with his Uzi, only to be buried in firepower of the two remain MP5 thugs . Tony sprayed back, only to accidentally evacuate a hidden C-4 within a sculpture behind one MP5 thug. The bomb went off, blowing both MP5 thugs and a nearby Tony's subordinate . Tony's last man went straight for Tuco . Tuco took out his Jericho and pumped his chest . "Come on, man !" Said Tuco, who shrugged and fixed his bestial eyes on Tuco. " You got more subordinates for me to slaughter ?" "No, no, and I'm out of bullets." Tony yelled back. "Oh, look like we got Mr. Magoo here. " Chuckled Tuco. " Any last words ?" He slowly raised his pistol. Tony stared at Tuco straight, while sneakily reaching for something beside the dead body of one of his dead men. From Tuco's point of view, he could only see Tony slightly moving his arm because half of Tony's body got covered behind a pile of broken office chairs set near Tony. Tony, who'd been trained to face this sort of situation, immediately grabbed up the Uzi belonged to one of his men who entered the hall before he unleashed his little friend. The man didn't get a chance to use that Uzi, so it was nearly full-loaded. "F**k off, you scum ." Tony sprayed at Tuco, bashing the Mexican down. " The world is mine now ." Joked Tony. "So it's time to contact that Walter White guy and show him who's the boss now." Winner: Tony Montana Expert's Opinion Though Tuco is packed with better weapons, majority of the voters believed that Tony's superior training made up for his lack of modern firearms. Plus, in this battle between two spray-and-pray tactic users, Tony's slight advantage in sub machine guns worked well . In this way, Scarface doomed Mr. Tight here. To see the original Battle, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Criminal Warriors Category:North American Warriors Category:Mexican Warriors Category:Television Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Evil Warriors